


caught

by 8BitSkeleton



Series: puzzle pieces [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: They’re doing this here. Where anyone could see, could catch them.This is Chan’s worst nightmare.It’s his darkest desire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: puzzle pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and posted it on my nsfw twitter as an unofficial third part to "teamwork" because part 2 was under 500 words back then. so if you've seen this before, that's why!
> 
> this was inspired by [felix helping minho take those 'my house' pictures.](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/status/1342501169734811657) they were In That Hallway. Alone. Together.

They’ve been gone for a while now. It’s Chan’s job to find them, of course. He’s gotta wrangle everyone before the show starts. They said they were just going to take pictures in the last hallway, the one with the best lighting and least people. 

That’s exactly where Chan finds them. 

Felix is pressing Minho against the wall, his hands on Minho’s hips as he holds him firmly. Their thighs are slotted together, lips moving together. Chan can hear the sound of them, the soft exhales, the shifting of their clothes as they move against each other. Minho presses into the kiss forcefully and Felix makes a soft noise at the back of his throat that strikes Chan to his core. 

They’re doing this here. Where anyone could see, could catch them. This is Chan’s worst nightmare. It’s his darkest desire. 

He takes a few steps forward, can hear his boots echo in the hallway. Still, they don’t separate. 

He’s a few feet away when Felix trails kisses down Minho’s neck and Minho’s eyes open, dark and lust-filled and fixing on Chan immediately. He freezes, caught. 

All Minho does is smile. A fluttery, fond gesture as he throws his head back and moans softly. The sound has Chan moving in closer. Leaning his shoulder on the wall besides Minho. He tries covering them as best he can, using his back as a barrier between them and the mouth of the hallway. Incidentally, it also gives him a better view of Felix’s lips closing over Minho’s pulse point briefly. Minho groans softly on his exhale. Chan watches his lips part in pleasure.

This is a part of himself he's always suspected but he's never gotten the chance to confirm. That he likes watching. Likes to take in every detail, every inhale, every moan, every movement. The way he feels his cock stir as he watches Minho’s ears turn red at Felix’s ministrations somewhat confirms his suspicions.

Then, Minho bucks his hips. It startles a noise out of Felix, sound coming from deep in his throat as he pushes back, grinding into Minho with movements that leave Chan staring. It echoes, their noises. The rustling of their clothes, their gasped breaths. 

Chan stares with hungry eyes, looks from their hips to their faces. Minho’s head is thrown back against the wall as he moves sinuously, body arching and mouth open, letting out little moans which are music to Chan’s ears. Felix has his forehead tucked into Minho’s neck, eyes peering at Chan. When their gazes meet, Felix smiles, wide but with an edge to it that makes Chan harder in his slacks.

Behind him, he hears footsteps approach from down the hallway. Feels panic spike down his spine. 

“Hey,” he hears their manager call out, “you guys okay? Been gone for a while.”

“Yeah,” Chan calls back, surprised and glad his voice doesn’t crack, “we just need a moment. We’re resolving some issues.”

Minho’s head turns to Chan, eyes so dark he could get lost in them. Felix’s smile gets even wider, and he presses it against Minho’s neck, rolls his hips into the older man’s over and over. God, Chan hopes he’s wide enough to cover this but it’s likely he isn’t. It’s likely they've been caught like this. Still, they don't _stop moving_.

“Okay,” their manager says, “well, they’re not ready for us yet so we still have time. Just come back whenever you’re done.”

The wording is so vague, Chan feels his cheeks heat up, embarrassment coursing through him. Could he see them, what they’re doing? Is it as plain to him as it is to Chan, who has to witness it right before his very eyes? The fact that they’ve been caught, and Chan isn’t even the one doing anything _but watching_ somehow makes it all worse. He’s been caught watching, getting harder by the second at both the act _and_ at the discovery of it. 

And it’s true that being walked in on like this, not knowing if they’ve been caught makes him even _harder_. He feels his cock throb at the thought, at the view in front of him, at watching but not touching. Not even touching. 

“Yongbokie,” Minho all but purrs, “do you think you could come like this?”

The question has Felix pressing into Minho’s hips roughly, pushing the older man against the wall firmly. He lifts his head from Minho’s neck, looks into his eyes, brow furrowed. 

“Yes,” he grinds again, just as rough as before. “I could.” 

Chan almost moans himself. He contains it, parts his lips instead, eyes transfixed on their movements. It never crossed his mind that Felix could be this rough, could grip the sides of Minho’s hips in an almost bruising manner. It’s almost breathtaking to see gentle Felix chasing his orgasm so fervently. 

“Well?” Minho asks. “What are you waiting for?”

Felix lets out a whine, presses against Minho further, pinning him to the wall completely. It makes Minho groan, the sudden roughness of him, makes Chan let an aborted half-noise loose. 

Minho’s head lolls to the side, looking at Chan through half-lidded eyes, mischievous smile on his kiss-red mouth. “Do you like the show?”

There’s no way Minho can’t tell how turned on Chan is. He can feel his face burning from embarrassment, from the sight of them. 

In lieu of a response, Chan murmurs, “Those are your stage pants, don’t dirty them.”

It makes Felix whine again, light and desperate. “So close,” he tells them, his movements erratic.

“He’s right,” Minho sighs, exasperated.

Chan thinks he might get a moment of reprieve. That they might stop and walk away and continue this later. 

Instead, what he gets is Minho rolling his body off the wall, pushing Felix back a little, before he drops to his knees and works on undoing Felix’s pants. Chan barely has time to let out a pathetic whimper before Minho’s hand is on Felix’s cock, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He stretches his mouth over the head of Felix’s cock, strokes the rest of him with purpose, makes the younger man’s knees almost buckle. 

It’s so hard and fast, Chan almost whimpers again. Minho bobs his head lightly, careful not to let Felix get too far down his throat. After all, they’re here to perform soon. Chan admires the dedication and the foresight more than he can articulate, and especially when Minho pulls off Felix with a soft _pop_. 

“Where’s the bathroom in this place?” Minho asks. 

Chan is dazed as he answers, “There’s one by the dressing room. Second door.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Minho leans back in, sets a punishing pace. Chan knows these moves by now, has been subjected to them in the past. He knows how good it feels to be on the receiving end of this which is why he has the sense of mind to bring his hand to Felix’s mouth, to clamp down on it just a second before Felix moans, low and uninhibited, his eyes falling shut. 

Chan feels his cock throb again, likely making a mess of his underwear. He feels about as wrecked as Felix looks and sounds, the younger man making noise after noise, evidence that he’s close. 

Chan glances down again, feels even more desperate when he makes eye contact with Minho. His movements don’t stop, eyes locked to Chan’s while his mouth is full of Felix. 

Against Chan’s palm, Felix’s noises get needier, higher, more frequent. Chan feels a bead of sweat at his hairline, the temperature of the moment sweltering. 

He can tell Felix is coming when the noises stop altogether. Felix whines, whines, _whines_ — stops. Inhales through his nose shakily, exhales out noisily. Minho stops moving his head, keeping still while his hand milks Felix dry. Chan is still hard, almost painfully so. Felix's shoulders drop, Chan’s hand lifts from his mouth. 

Minho pulls off Felix’s softening cock carefully, tucking him into his underwear one more. He stands, gives them both a closed-mouth smile and pushes past Chan, likely making his way to the bathroom to dispose of the cum in his mouth. 

For one delirious second, Chan almost wants Minho to stop, to press their lips together, to push Felix’s cum into Chan’s mouth so he can taste it, too. He almost moans at the thought of it, being fed Felix’s cum carelessly, the remnants dripping over their lips, their chins—

Instead, he watches Minho turn the corner, leaving the two of them in the hallway. Felix smiles so easy and soft it warms Chan’s heart. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Felix offers, gesturing to the noticeable line of his cock.

Chan considers it for a brief second.

“No,” he decides, “I’ll be okay. You should go back to the others.”

“Okay,” Felix murmurs, soft smile still on his face. “Thanks for the company.”

The younger man leans into Chan’s space, lays a fleeting kiss on his cheek. Brushes past him and down the hallway, following Minho back to the rest of the group. 

Once he’s out of sight, Chan leans heavily against the wall, thumps his head against it. They’re going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton)!


End file.
